


I Didn't Know She Died

by TinyDragonSnake



Series: I Didn't Know... [9]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien is pissed, And Chat almost gets akumatized, F/M, also angst!, and Chloe is terrified, and Plagg is a pissed off cat, but he doesn't
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-01
Updated: 2016-05-01
Packaged: 2018-06-05 13:49:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6706789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TinyDragonSnake/pseuds/TinyDragonSnake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adrien goes after Chloe for what she did to his beloved Princess</p><p>Takes place between chapters 1 and 2 of "I Didn't Know You Almost Lost Me"</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Didn't Know She Died

**Author's Note:**

> You guys wanted to know, and I'm glad to indulge in this angry Chat Noir for all of you

"Plagg, claws out!" Adrien whisper yelled under his breath as he ducked into an alley near the hospital. Chat Noir burst out of the dark passage in a blur of black and silver. His teeth were bared, and his pupils dilated. If anyone managed to see his face right now, they'd mistake him for predator in human form. In fact, he probably didn't even pass as a human right now, with his mind clouded by rage and heartbreak. Only two thoughts were comprehensive enough for him to understand.

1\. Marinette - his sweet, loving, beautiful, kind, wonderful, perfect, sassy, witty, funny Princess - was dead.

2\. _This is all Chloe Bourgeois' fault._

He landed on the blonde girl's balcony, hunched down and curling in on himself slightly. He could feel Plagg's rage alongside his own. The poor kwami felt as if he had let down his chosen, let down Marinette, let down his beloved Tikki. That anger easily spilled over into Adrien's heart, further clouding his mind. Chat growled softly, eyes glaring at the blonde girl who squealed in pleasure and jumped around. When she opened the door, however, he lunged before she could try anything. Chloe yelped and stumbled backwards as Chat raised himself to his full height. He slammed away some heavy thing, that he soon saw was some sort of wardrobe, and menacingly approached Chloe.

"You did this to me!" He just about roared in her face.

"Did what!" She shot back. "I've never done anything to anyone!"

"Yes you have!" He threw his fist into the wall, making her jump. "You hurt her!"

"Who!"

"You killed Marinette!" Chat snatched her up by her throat. Chloe whimpered loudly as she struggled in his grasp. It wasn't a tight hold, just tight enough to make her heart race in terror and nothing more. He wasn't like her, after all.

"Why do you care if I did?" Chloe kicked at him.

"Marinette was my friend!" He threw Chloe to her bed. Her eyes widen at the new information. "She was my friend and you took her away from me!"

Tears threatened to run down his cheeks once again. He let out a shout and started mindlessly throwing everything he could get his claws on around. He broke a lamp or two, ripped a pillow, shattered several glasses (what the hell was she doing with glasses in her room like that?), and put many holes in the walls. He wanted to do more damage, maybe shatter her TV or obliterate her bed, but he really didn't feel like having her go to the media and complain about his destroying her things, and then causing him and Mari - bless her soul - even more issues. So instead, Chat calmly turned to Chloe. He and Plagg shared one idea now.

Make her pay.

Chat growled in his throat and stalked closer. He grabbed her by the front of her shirt and took pleasure in her whimpers of fear. He let her drink in his face, twisted with anger and pain.

"I-I didn't know she meant so much t-t-t-to you," She choked out.

"Marinette's saved me before," He growled, the memory stinging. "Saved my life. I visited her whenever I could to repay her for that."

It wasn't too untrue. He just didn't mention the fact that they'd ended up accidentally revealing their identities as superheroes to one another. Chloe paled at that. She started squirming again and nearly called out for help. Chat harshly ordered her silence. The anger bubbled as if it were molten rock inside of him. He studied her face. The fear etched into it. He'd gladly teach her a lesson about harming those he loved. About being so damn selfish and uncaring of others.

"You've caused so many horrible things," Chat said, voice low and rough. "You've caused akumas. You've caused pain and heartache and anger and sadness. Do you even care? Do you just like having others miserable? Do you need to harm others just to feel good about being a daddy's girl that gets every little thing she asks for? Why do you do these things? Before long you'll just be another villain My Lady -" He paused to suck in a sharp breath. His Lady was no more, but he continued on regardless. "My Lady and I will just wipe away? Another Hawkmoth to be defeated?"

Then, he chuckled. He saw her eyes grow wider. The fear was growing inside of her and he loved that. Loved to see her scared, understanding that what she did was so _wrong_ and cruel.

"You remind me of an obstacle, in a way," Chat mused. "Do you what to know what I do to obstacles?"

"W-What?" She shook in his grasp.

He paused, lingered. Chloe's breathing had stopped as she awaited his response. Then, carefully, painfully slowly, he brought his hand up to her face. A good few inches away, but close enough for what he wanted to do.

"Cataclysm."

It wasn't dramatic or flashy. Just an immense surge of destructive power rushing into his free hand. He flexed his claws for a moment, playing with the small wisps of deadly energy. Just one touch. One touch and he'd solve so many things. There'd be fewer akumas because of her, his friends wouldn't get bullied on a near constant basis. He wouldn't have to deal with her trying to cling to him in the aftermath of all this, claiming to be trying to heal him with love. The idea made his heart race. His boiling blood might as well have been hotter than the sun. But...

But Marinette would _never_ approve of him doing this.

He had been tempted before, as had Plagg, to do this. To kill Chloe. Not just kill, _obliterate_ her, _make her rot alive_. As punishment for even daring to harm his beloved Marinette, his Lady, his Princess. He'd hid it, though. Adrien didn't want her to think of him as so savage, and he didn't want to hear the hurt in her voice. Superheroes do not kill people. Ever. She'd been adamant about it ever since they watched some American superhero movies. He had to admit, those Americans really knew how to make a violent, action packed movie.

But, Marinette wasn't like that. She hated that, actually. She was probably looking down on him, the now literal angel she is, disapproving of his thoughts, of his almost actions. He could see the pain in her eyes as he thought about just grazing Chloe's cheek with his destructive power. No, he couldn't. He refused to disappoint her, even with her no longer being with him. So instead, he dropped Chloe onto the bed and snatched up a pillow from it instead. He took minor pleasure in seeing it disintegrate into stuffing, then nothing. Chloe whimpered in fear once again.

"You ever tell anyone about this," He looked at her and warned, eyes darted back to the remains of the pillow and back at her.

"I won't, I swear!" She clearly got the message. How well she chose to follow it, though, he wouldn't know. So, he nodded once, gave her one last glare, and launched himself off the balcony. He didn't stop until he was in some alley, a few blocks away from the park.

He slumped to the ground as his transformation released. Plagg hovered near him, angrily yelling at himself for all that's happened. The little cat didn't once regret what he and Adrien were about to do to Chloe, though. No, he had let down his chosen, something he swore he'd never do again since the last time, and he let down his Tikki. Before long, he was just angrily hissing and spitting, no real words forming. He reminded the blonde of the most pissed off cat in the existence. Adrien whimpered in sadness before hiding his face in his hands. The hot tears returned and coated his face in a slick salty sheen.

"Plagg," Adrien sighed. He didn't remove his hands from his face, though he knew the kwami had heard him.

Plagg only sat on his chosen's head and slowly, lightly, pet it. It felt nice. Nowhere near as nice as when Mari did it, though. Her happy face, gone. The image of her flailing body was seared into his mind, forever a reminder of what he did wrong. Oh, he wasn't the first Chat to lose a Ladybug. He knew that. But, that didn't stop the pain. That didn't ruin the grief that fled into his body. Forget the akumas, he'd find a way to deal with them in due time. He just wanted to be able to talk to her one last time, to hug her, kiss her, hear her voice, laugh with her, do everything with her!

_Flap flap flap flap flap._

The gentle sound carried to his ears. He let his hands slide away as the purple butterfly got closer and closer. He squeaked and tried backing up into the wall. Still, it continued its gentle, malevolent trek. Plagg smacked his head lightly and urged him to stand up and _run._ He didn't hesitate to obey. He bolted out the alley, Plagg clinging to his head and maneuvering into his shirt pocket. People didn't recognize him, thankfully, they just screamed at the akuma chasing him down. It got closer, leading Adrien to turn his head and try blowing it back. It twisted on the little currents he caused, looking as if it was surfing almost. It was strange, and maybe a bit funny. With a harsh curse he ducked into another alley and transformed. To his dismay, he found the little butterfly _still_ going after him.

"Shoo!" He shouted at it. "Shoo!"

_Flap flap flap._

Adrien made a sound and dodged its attempt to fly at his bell. He ran from it again, up onto a rooftop. There, he kept dodging and running from the evil bug, and in the back of his mind he decided this was a mouse-and-cat game he was playing with the damn thing. His sadness and anger melted into annoyance as he was getting fed up with it. Finally, he spotted a small glass he could use to contain the thing. He dived, snatching it up and slamming it over the akuma. Adrien let out a smug laugh of victory. And then immediately groaned seeing the akuma worm its way out of the cup. The chase would have resumed, if he hadn't just said fuck it, quite loudly, and used Cataclysm. He felt bad for taking its life, but it needed to be done. He did not want to be an akuma, and without Ladybug, it wouldn't have been able to be purified. He hurried back into another alley and detransformed. Plagg didn't even complain.

He couldn't let his anger get the best of him. Nor his sadness. After all, Marinette was still with him in his heart (wow, he _is_ cheesy). She'd be with him, always loving him. The thought made him smile. Smile sadly, yes, but at least he was smiling. It hurt, yes, but he'd be fine someday. Maybe. His phone suddenly rung, pulling him out of his thoughts. He noticed that it was Alya's number, and all he got out of her was that their class was at the hospital. Adrien muttered a thanks and took off for home. He honestly couldn't be at that place right now, knowing his beloved was gone. Besides, he'd take some time composing himself. Make himself feel better.

About a day or two later, he felt far better. He hurt, of course, and he still grieved, but he didn't feel the need to harm any one now. He sat in his room, mindlessly browsing some website he didn't exactly care much for, letting time and his emotions pass. It felt fine, for lack of a better term. His phone ringing caused him to growl. He kindly answered it regardless.

"Yes, Nath?"

"Adrien!" The redhead said on the other line, joy leaking into the name. "Oh my god Adrien, you won't believe this!"

"Won't believe what?"

"Marinette's alive!" The redhead was probably bouncing around right now. A smile slowly spread onto his lips. "She's alive, man! She was in a coma and then she woke up and now, now she's fine! Maybe. But she's awake man! Get over here, talk to her! I'm sure this will mend your heart!"

It did. He went over the events of the last some days. Marinette was attacked by Chloe. She later succumbed to her injuries in the hospital. Adrien, in rage and sadness, threatened Chloe's life as Chat Noir and swore her to secrecy concerning it. Then, he was almost akumatized. He allowed himself to relax and sort out his emotions best he could at home, with only Plagg for company. And now, his beloved was _alive_. She was alive and they'd be able to be together! He couldn't wait to hold her and kiss her and be next to her for as long as he could! He told Plagg the good news, and he'd never seen the kwami so relieved before. Adrien transformed and hurried off to the hospital. He detransformed and eagerly accepted Tikki sliding into his pocket next to Plagg, enjoying the two's company this time. He raced up to her room, and slipped in to find their class swarming Marinette. He smiled, and heard Tikki's quick soft laugh. He suddenly realized he was much too calm, but it didn't matter to him. Things had worked out. His Princess was safe. Soon she'd be all healed up and he'd be hugging her and kissing her and cuddling her close. He'd give her all the love he could and then some, if she desired. With these pleasant thoughts running through his mind, he raised his hand up to his mouth and cleared his throat.

**Author's Note:**

> And Chloe never bothered them again. Ever. Chat scared the shit outta her
> 
> I added the akuma scene purely to try and weasel some comedy out of this, to lighten up the mood


End file.
